Thelârion Morgenröte
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Gebrechen |Vorname = Thelârion |Nachname = Morgenröte |Geburt = Quel'danas |Zugehörigkeit = Seher |Gilde = Sulfurium Illuminatus |Größe = 174 cm |Gewicht = 71 Kg |Haarfarbe = Helles Blond |Augenfarbe = Blau mit grünem Schimmer |Besonderheiten = Kleine Narbe am Kinn, eine die quer über seinem Hals verläuft. Rücken und linke Schulter stark vernarbt |Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen}} Aussehen des Charakters Ein scharfer Blick ziert sein Gesicht, seine stark grün schimmernden Augen zucken nervös und misstrauisch umher. Eine kleine Narbe ziert sein Kinn, eine sitzt unter seinem linken Auge und eine verläuft quer über seinem Hals, um sie herum ist die Haut verbrannt. Sein Rücken ist komplett zerfetzt gewesen, so wie seine linke Schulter, die Wunden haben ihre Spuren deutlich hinterlassen. Thelârion's Körper ist extrem hager, schon fast aufgezehrt, was auf die verderbten Energien in ihm zurückzuführen sein kann. Sein für Sin'dorei typisches blondes Haar trägt er meist offen. Persönlichkeit Der Elf ist, so wie die meisten Anderen seines Volkes, extrem arrogant und hält sich für etwas Besseres. Jedoch kommt dies nur bei andersrassigen Humanoiden zum Vorschein, da er auch treu zu seinem Volk steht und die Sin'dorei für die mächtigste Rasse hält. Hilfsbereit ist er auch den Verlassenen gegenüber, da sie den Blutelfen während des Krieges in der Scherbenwelt geholfen haben, ihre Ländereien in Azeroth zurückzugewinnen und von der Geißel zu befreien. Zu Trollen, ob jetzt Amani, Dunkelspeer oder Andere, hat er kein sehr gutes Verhältnis, aber das ist auch aufgrund der Trollkriege nicht verwunderlich. Familie *Vater: Velerion Morgenröte *Mutter: Amyria Silberstern *Bruder: Thanthalos Morgenröte Geschichte Vergangenheit Thelârion hat schon früh gelernt auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Aufgewachsen ist er in Quel’danas mit seinen Eltern, die ihn schon in jungen Jahren die Vorzüge der Magie näher brachten. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Thanthalos, lernte er schnell die arkanen Mächte zu schätzen und effektiv einzusetzen. Als er erfahren genug war, kam der Einfall der Geißel in das Reich der Quel’dorei. Er und seine Familie überlebten das Gemetzel, schlossen sich Kael’thas Sonnenwanderer an und folgten ihm in die Scherbenwelt, nachdem die Allianz die Sin’dorei, wie sich das Volk mittlerweile nannte, verraten hatte. Auch Thelârion fand Gefallen an den Lehren von Illidan Sturmgrimm und nutze die verderbten Mächte der Dämonen um seinen Magiedurst zu stillen. Sein Bruder hingegen zog mit Großmeister Rommath nach Silbermond, da Ihm dieses chaotische Land und die Nutzung von Dämonenenergie zuwider waren. Er wurde einer der ersten Blutritter, nachdem man sich die gestohlene Energie des entführten Naaru zu nutze gemacht hatte. Thelârion war unterdessen von großen Zweifeln geplagt, was die Versprechen seines Prinzen angingen. Bei dem Angriff auf Shattrath, angeführt von Illidan Sturmgrimm, legte das ganze Regiment von Voren’thal, zu dem auch Thelârion gehörte, die Waffen nieder und ergaben sich dem Naaru A’dal. Dieser hieß die Sin’dorei willkommen und gab der Rebellengruppe den Namen „Seher“. The Burning Crusade Von allen Sin’dorei in Silbermond wurden die Seher als Verräter bezeichnet, selbst Thanthalos zweifelte an der Loyalität Thelârions zu seinem Volk und seiner Familie, vor allem da ihre Eltern weiterhin treu zu Kael’thas standen. Doch hatte Silbermond keinen Einfluss auf die Taten der Seher, welche Einen schlagkräftigen Trupp aussandte, um Kael’thas und seine verbliebenen Anhänger aufzuhalten. Thelârion selbst zog mit Voren’thal und 23 weiteren Kämpfern los und sie schafften es tatsächlich, jedoch mit hohen Verlusten, den Prinzen aufzuhalten. Doch der vermeintliche Sieg war trügerisch. Durch den Pakt, den der Blutelfenprinz mit dem Dämonengeneral Kil’jaeden eingegangen ist, überlebte er den Angriff, auch wenn er stark deformiert wurde. Prinz Kael’thas stahl in einer letzten verzweifelten Aktion den Naaru M’uru aus Silbermond, um der Brennenden Legion durch den Sonnenbrunnen auf Quel’danas den Zugang nach Azeroth zu gewähren. Die Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne wurde gegründet, der sich Thelârion ohne zu zögern anschloss um ein letztes Mal gegen den verräterischen Prinzen vorzugehen. Sie konnten nach einiger Zeit bis zu ihm vordringen und töten, doch erfuhren die Kämpfer, dass der Sonnenbrunnen fast weit genug geöffnet ist, um Kil’jaeden selbst hindurch zu lassen. Mit mehr als zwei Battalionen stürmte die Zerschmetterte Sonne das Plateau des Sonnenbrunnens und es gelang ihnen, den Dämonengeneral aufzuhalten. Kurz darauf erschien Velen, der Prophet der Draenei, um den Brunnen zu säubern. Durch die Berührung des Lichts und die Segnung des Naaru erkannten die meisten der Blutritter, dass sie die ganze Zeit ein Verbrechen am Licht selbst begangen haben und schworen, von nun an dem Licht zu dienen und nicht, es zu kontrollieren. Einige wenige teilten diese Ansicht jedoch nicht, doch waren sie gezwungen sich zu fügen. Als die Nachricht über den Sieg nach Silbermond drang, war Thelârions Bruder erleichtert. Die Beiden trafen sich auf der Siegesfeier in Silbermond wieder, doch was die Eltern der jungen Sin’dorei anging, wusste Niemand etwas über den Verbleib zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich sind sie noch immer unter den vereinzelten Splittergruppen Kael’thas’, die sich in der Scherbenwelt aufhalten, oder wurden getötet, ihr Aufenthaltsort ist unbekannt. Thelârion hat der dämonischen Energie nie ganz abgeschworen, doch benutzt er sie mittlerweile mit Vorsicht, vor allem, da ehemalige Nethermanten nicht mehr allzu beliebt in Silbermond sind. Wrath of the Lich King Er kehrte letzten Endes wieder in die Scherbenwelt zurück, welche er mittlerweile als seine Heimat ansieht, um die Seher dabei zu unterstützen auch die letzten Anhänger des ehemaligen Prinzen der Sin’dorei zu finden und diese Welt zu einer bewohnbaren und sicheren Heimat für sein Volk zu machen. Zu seinem Bruder hält er auch noch Kontakt, meist per Post, was aber durch die große Entfernung meist lange dauert. Hin und wieder besucht er auch das neue Silbermond, was in letzter Zeit aber eher selten vorkam, da Thanthalos ohnehin in Nordend an der Front des Argentumkreuzzuges kämpft. Später jedoch, als der Lichkönig gefallen ist, zog er wieder nach Silbermond und versuchte dort einen Neuanfang. Er eröffnete ein Konfektionsgeschäft, welches mittelmässigen Erfolg zeigte, doch reichte es zum Leben. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere